Nunya Bizniz Series: Missing Chapters of Zoro and Rachel
by raepan2010
Summary: This is the place to put the Romance scenes of Zoro and Rachel from the Nunya Bizniz series when the rating is too high for the original stories. Every now and then scenes will come up in Nunya Bizniz 2 where I can't post them in the original story. This will be where they can be found. Lengths will vary. (Zoro, OC)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz Missing Chapter

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason people. You don't like details then don't read.**

Zoro made his way through the Nunya. He hit several dead ends, wound up in the docking area and then the kitchen before he reached Rachel's room. For her part, Rachel remained quiet, the longer it took him to reach his destination the more time she had to build a sound argument in her head. Provided if he would hear her out.

Upon entering the room Zoro placed Rachel gently back down on her feet. Without a word he turned around, closed the door and locked it. He stood facing the door for a while inhaling and exhaling deeply. In her nervousness Rachel took a step back. The sound of her foot landing on the floor caused Zoro to turn and face her. Rachel froze like a deer caught in the head lights. He still had that displeased scowl on his face. Rachel started glancing to the sides, looking for anything that could either distract him, put in between the two of them or hide her. She wasn't entirely picky at this moment. She didn't notice when Zoro removed his swords and leaned them against the wall with care.

Before she could find a solution to the situation Rachel was suddenly face to chest with Zoro. She jumped back instinctively, trying to put some distance between them. Zoro allowed her retreat for the moment. He did follow her movements though. It was only a few steps when Rachel discovered that her back was to the wall suddenly. She made to duck and dodge around Zoro then make a break for the door. A hand slamming onto the wall in the direction she faced brought her movements to a halt. She glanced to the other side to find that Zoro's other hand was on that side. He had her completely boxed in, caged between him and the wall. She glanced up to his face meekly. He was still wearing the scowl.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he demanded. Of all the scenes Rachel imagined and developed an argument for that wasn't one of them. She blinked at Zoro in stunned silence, not daring to move more than that. "What possessed you to think that going to Marine Headquarters like that was a good idea? You could have been caught and imprisoned. Don't you have any consideration of the feelings for others?"

"I think you're taking this too far," Rachel answered quietly. "We weren't truly in any danger to begin with. The Revolutionary spies that were stationed there were keeping an eye out on things for us. Besides, there was documents that Dragon wanted. We volunteered to do the job since we needed something to get the Marines to let down their guard."

"Proving that you broke into their base isn't breaking their guard," Zoro pointed out. "If anything, they've doubled the security there."

"That's exactly the point," Rachel said. She stood a little straighter, getting more brave the longer she was able to talk. "Akainu called in reinforcements to the base. He had to pull them from somewhere, right? What's the closest place right now with the most amount of Navy ships surrounding them?" Rachel didn't wait for Zoro to think about it, "Dressrosa. The Revolution can't station anyone over there right now because the marines are practically surrounding the island. Take those ships away and the Revolution can finally get a foothold and gain more supporters."

Zoro leaned in close so that their breaths mingled. "That doesn't mean that you had to be the one to do it," he growled.

"I wanted to help out anywa..." Rachel never got a chance to finish her sentence. Zoro let out a beastlike growl when it became obvious that Rachel was going to continue to argue with him about it. His lips slammed down on top of hers not even a second later. Zoro's hands moved from the wall to wrap around her. One going to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back. Rachel's mouth opened to gasp, but the sound was stolen from her as Zoro took advantage to deepen the kiss. He kept them like that for several long minutes.

Rachel put her hands on Zoro's shoulders and moved her head back slightly. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Zoro had a smirk on his face, his eye narrowed and zeroed in on Rachel. He moved his hands and placed them on top of her own. Gently, Zoro lifted her hands from his shoulders and guided them above her head. He grasped both of her wrists in his left hand and held them there against the wall. His now free hand found it's way to Rachel's hip. Without a word Zoro once again dove towards Rachel. This time his mouth latched onto her neck, just below her ear.

Rachel inhaled a shaky breath. Her body shuddered involuntarily at the sensation. "Z-Zoro," she exhaled all at once. In response to her call, the hand Zoro had on her hip moved to wrap around her. He let go of her wrists and his other hand moved to her bottom and lifted her. Zoro then moved away from the wall and carried Rachel over to her bed. His mouth never leaving her neck. It was obvious to him he just found a weak point. He laid her down gently though her knees were hanging over the side.

Feeling her back on something soft, Rachel was able to concentrate long enough to push at Zoro's chest. He rose from his self appointed task to look at Rachel. One of his eyebrows was raised in question. "What are you thinking?" Rachel asked. "We've only become a couple a little more than a month ago. Not to mention that we're not married."

"We are married," Zoro announced. "Luffy declared it himself."

"I wasn't asked if it was what I wanted," Rachel pointed out.

At her statement Zoro cupped her cheeks with both of his hands. His weight was supported by his elbows on either side of her. "What would you have said if you were asked?" He didn't wait for an anwer from Rachel. Instead he stole another kiss from her lips. After he pulled away he continued. "Would you have denied me and caused us to part?"

"That's not fair."

"Would you have agreed and we would just be in the same position that we're in now? You seem to forget a very important detail. We're pirates, that includes you and Missy as well now. A conventional wedding is out of the question. You know as well as I do that captains of any time of ship have the authority to wed people. This includes pirate captains as well. It might not have been the most honest way to have you all to myself, but I'm not going to give you up. You might as well get used to the idea."

Rachel let a sigh out through her nose. She moved her hands from Zoro's chest and moved them to cup his face as his were cupping her own. Granted his hands incased her more then her's would him, but the gesture was the same. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

Zoro let out a snort at the question. "I'm not the one that barged into that Marine Base and announced it to the world."

"I didn't barge in, I snuck in. It was a subtle movement that you obviously have no concept of grasping. I wasn't in any real danger."

"That's where you're wrong," Zoro growled. "You should have realized that the danger you would face wasn't going to come from the Marines." He leaned forward and took another kiss from Rachel. He pulled back after several long kisses. "The danger is from me and what I'll do to you as punishment for your recklessness. You need to tell me when you have ideas like that. Will you accept me and tell me these sort of plans from now on? Or will you continue to do things on your own?"

Rachel's right thumb started stroking the corner of Zoro's left eye, the one he had the scar over and kept shut. Her left hand shifted so that it was knotted in his hair, massaging his scalp. "I do accept you," she whispered. "From now on if I'm going to plan on sneaking into an enemy strong hold then I'll keep you in the loop."

Zoro had another smirk on his face. This one seemed softer then the previous ones. A few minutes ago he had been on the hunt. Now he had his 'prey' where he wanted. Zoro shifted all his weight to his right elbow. With his left hand he started massaging Rachel's sides. He did it lightly at first, causing Rachel to tense and giggle. When he put more pressure behind it she relaxed, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling. Zoro made a mental note of her being ticklish for later. He started kissing her again, his hand trailing a bit lower.

Once Zoro's hand reached the bottom of Rachel's shirt, he started to feel the soft skin that Rachel usually kept hidden. He found himself aroused at the idea that a majority of her body would be seen by no one else but him. He appreciated the more modest side of Rachel, a side that wasn't inviting men to look at her. Though he never said it to her face, the fact that Nami showed so much skin outright disgusted him.

Hand trailing further up he felt the outline of Rachel's bra. Then he raised himself off of Rachel enough to help her out of her shirt and remove his own green jacket. He quickly found his way back to Rachel's neck. Rachel's own hands returned to him. Her right hand was now running through his hair while her left traced small circles lightly on his shoulder. Zoro's hands went around to Rachel's back and found the clasp holding her bra closed. A few moments, masculine growl and feminine giggle later the evil cloth was discarded from Zoro's view.

"Found that funny did you?" Zoro asked.

"You have to admit the irony in it," Rachel grinned. "Big and strong Zoro, the first and foremost master of the Santoryu and can overcome any obstacle on the battlefield. Yet he's out done and out matched by clothing."

Zoro immediately scooped his right hand behind Rachel's neck. He brought her face up to his and started kissing her deeply and passionately. His free hand started to massage her chest, his thumb grazing over the tip. Rachel's back arched at the sensation, causing the kiss to become even deeper. Zoro pulled away from her mouth, only to start sucking on her neglected globe. Rachel's fists clutched at the sheets as her back arched once again.

Unnoticed by Rachel, Zoro started to unbuckle her pants. By the time she was aware of what was going on he already had them down to her knees, panties and all. When all clothing had been removed from her, Zoro stood up straight. He then removed his own remaining clothing and rejoined Rachel on the bed. He guided Rachel so that her head was now resting on a pillow and they were fully on sprawled out on the bed.

As Zoro started to settle down and begin his efforts once again he was surprised. Just as his weight was shifting to keep off of Rachel she utilized the unbalance of his position. Now Zoro found himself staring up at Rachel from his place on top of the bed. Rachel was sporting a coyish look of her own. Using her nails, Rachel's hands scraped up from Zoro's tight abs to his chiseled chest. Mimicking his earlier actions, Rachel's mouth found one of Zoro's own pectoral peaks. Only she was not as gentle.

Zoro's back arched and he let out a hiss of both surprise and pleasure when Rachel's teeth pinched him. One of her hands copying the action to his other side. Zoro's hands dug into Rachel's hair, pulling at her scalp. This caused Rachel to move her hands so that her nails raked down Zoro's sides. He was at a complete loss of words. He had never had someone elicit such a strong reaction before. Women had tried to gain his attention. The most recent had been Perona from Thriller Bark. She had some strange tastes, but it was usually a demand for her own gain. Rachel had demanded nothing of what Zoro had given her. Now here she was, giving Zoro something that he didn't even know he wanted. How he hoped that she would do this again in the future. For now, though, Zoro was done playing.

With a surge of controlled strength, Zoro once again reversed their positions. His mouth had claimed Rachel's once again. "I can't get enough of you," he growled once he pulled away.

"Zoro," Rachel's murmured response almost undid him.

Zoro placed himself between Rachel's thighs. He met her gaze before he did anything else. Rachel reached up and pulled his face down to her. She kissed him sweetly and passionately at the same time. Their roles in the relationship were now becoming fully established. While Zoro was the dominate one, Rachel was not about to stay idle. Zoro couldn't express his feelings through words too well. Rachel's response to that was to express her's through action. It was all the incouragement that Zoro needed.

Wrapping his arms around Rachel's shoulders, his face buried in her neck, Zoro eased himself into her. Rachel's hands were on his back and her nails dug in the deeper he went. Once he was fully in Zoro looked up into Rachel's eyes. They showed no pain, only an increasing amount of passion and longing. One of Rachel's hands moved from his back and started brushing Zoro's hair back in a loving manner. With a sly smirk Zoro pulled back and then forward. Rachel's hand immediate went back to his shoulder, eyes closed as she let out a moan. Her back was arched off of the bed.

Zoro's pace increased as his hips met Rachel's. Her cries and calling out for him only increasing his own desire. Time was lost for the two of them. Between kissing passionately on the lips or kissing on each others necks, neither one could tell the difference between an hour and a minute.

Rachel felt something building within her. Her back arched and she clung to Zoro like she was holding on for her life. Zoro returned the embrace as his pace quickened and became more erratic. Rachel let out a cry as Zoro gave a powerful thrust forward. He grunted and gave three more similar thrusts. The two then crumpled down onto the sheets. Zoro moved off to the side so he didn't lay on top of Rachel. Without pause, he gathered her into his arms and held her to him tightly. He started kissing the back of her neck as their breathing calmed. "I love you," Rachel called softly. Zoro tightened his hold on her just enough to not crush her. He raised his head of her and kissed her lips.

Zoro lifted himself away and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said. He was proud of the surprised blink that Rachel gave him. "I love you, my beautiful wife." Zoro turned Rachel to face him and pulled her to him again. He started kissing her as he pulled the sheets over them. That was how the two fell asleep. Rachel's face was tucked under Zoro's chin while his nose was buried in her hair. The two breathed in the scent of their loved one as they slept, subconsciously imprinting it in their memories.

 _ **Note: There will NOT be one of these written by me for the character Missy and Law. As Missy is based off of my friend, that is just too close for comfort. She can post one if she wants, but I'm not touching that with a ten-foot pole.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz 2

Chapter One: Missing Scene of A Name

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason people. You don't like details then don't read**

Rachel blinked her eyes as she tried to rouse herself into something that resembled being awake. The events of the night before slowing dawning on her. She, Zoro and Ace were now the only three members of the Nunya's crew. She being the only one there right from the very start. Rachel took in a deep breath and exhaled in a soft sigh. It would be a bit dull around here without Missy to harass. Rachel pulled the blanket from over her and started to roll to her edge of the bed, intent on standing.

An arm suddenly across her waist stopped the action. Rachel turned to look at her husband. Zoro still looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Rachel tried once again to move out of the bed. She used both of her hands and started lifting Zoro's arm off of her gently. She was nearly free when the muscles in Zoro's arm tensed and pulled her back into the bed, further in the center than what she had been when she awoke.

With an eyebrow raised in suspicion, Rachel looked towards Zoro once more. He still had the same, peaceful look of sleep... She wasn't buying it anymore. "Look here mister," she started poking Zoro's chest. Proof of his wakefulness came when a small smirk slipped out for an instant. "You can't fool me like that. You have to let me get up. I need to cook breakfast for you and Ace."

"I'm not hungry right now," Zoro stated. "You can stay here with me."

"You might not be hungry," Rachel continued. "I'm sure that Ace will be awake any moment and want something to eat. Since I'm the only one on board that I trust in my kitchen I have to get up so that he doesn't destroy it."

"He knows not to mess with your kitchen," Zoro chuckled. "He's a big boy, he can go without food for a little longer."

"Let me up you goof," Rachel poked his chest. "You might be fine with being lazy all day, but I'm not."

"You don't want to be lazy?" Zoro's good eye peeked open and stared at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes narrowed, wondering if this was a trap. "Of course I don't want to be lazy. It's not good for the body."

"Then you can stay here until Ace does start whining for food."

"Wha..." Whatever protest Rachel was going to make was cut off abruptly by Zoro.

Zoro's mouth attacked Rachel's own. His left hand started feeling her side and chest through her night shirt while his right hand massaged her thigh. He lifted his face long enough to give her a smirk. "You said you didn't want to be lazy in bed," he reminded. "I'm just making sure that we're not being lazy." Rachel could feel her resolve was crumbling by the minute.

Zoro knew the instant Rachel would no longer protest. Her hands started to softly move back and forth against his biceps. Zoro waited for Rachel to take over the pace. He wanted her to be completely focused on him. He didn't have to wait for very long. One of Rachel's hands moved away from his arm to his waist. He was surprised when it didn't stop there. Her hand was at the hem of his sleeping trousers, then it was suddenly inside.

The moment Rachel's hand reached her goal Zoro latched onto her neck. She arched her back and her grip on Zoro tightened. Zoro let out a pleasured growl as he continued his assault. His hand moved from her outer thigh to her inner and higher. Both becoming more and more tangled with each other as the time stretched onward. Rachel's head was rolled back and her eyes were closed in pleasure.

Wanting to even out the playing field, so to speak, Zoro's hand went inside Rachel's panties just as her hand was inside his trousers. Zoro was now laying on his side, right next to Rachel. It made it nearly impossible for her to continue massaging him and her hand slipped out of his pants due to the distance. Now in complete control, Zoro quickly divulged Rachel of her night shirt. His mouth latched onto one of her hardened peaks. The hand he had in her panties started working at a fast pace, pulling a gasp out of Rachel and causing her to arch her back higher.

Wanting to try something different, Zoro moved down Rachel's body. He used both hands to gently remove her panties. As Rachel was lifting her head to see what he was up to he dove down. Rachel let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as Zoro's mouth was now moving against her womanhood. She was brought to further ecstacy when he inserted a finger, followed by another. Zoro pumped his hand as he continued to lap at Rachel.

Not being able to hold it any longer Rachel's back arched and she let out a cry of pleasure as an orgasm racked her body. Zoro removed his hand and used it to remove his trousers. His mouth stayed as he kept Rachel's orgasm going. Once he was free of the cloth Zoro crawled his way up once again. He and Rachel shared a passionate kiss as he inserted himself. Slow and deep and first, Zoro's tongue mimicked the action of his lower body.

After a few minutes Zoro pulled out. He lay on his side on the bed. His hands guided Rachel to roll onto her side as well so her back was facing him. Zoro wasted no time guiding himself back into her. His movements were now more rythmic with a steady pace. His hands cupping her chest as he embraced her at the same time. Rachel couldn't control the sounds escaping her mouth. Everytime she went to take a breath it seemed like she was crying out in pleasure. Her cries got louder on several occasions when Zoro would pick up the pace for a few seconds.

Without pulling out, Zoro rolled forward. Rachel was now laying on her stomach with her head tilted to the side. Her hands were trapped under her due to the sudden action. Zoro's arms wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and his mouth latched onto her neck from behind. The steady rythm he had held for so long increased it's pace. The actions causing Rachel's rear to raise in the air slightly, giving Zoro better access. The pace increased once again with the new position.

It seemed to Rachel that she could no longer get a decent breath of air with all the cries of pleasure she was giving off. Not that she was going to complain any. Zoro liked his control and she enjoyed it just as much. Zoro moved his hands to the side to support himself so that he wasn't putting all of his weight on Rachel. After a few minutes Zoro pulled out and rolled Rachel onto her back once again. Without missing a beat he was quickly back inside and continuing at a fast pace.

Rachel's hands quickly grabbed a hold of Zoro's shoulders. Her nails bit into his skin unconsciously. She barely noticed the feel of something wet building under her nails. At the moment she was too preoccupied to care. Zoro started getting more powerful in his thrusts. He leaned down so that they were now chest to chest. His pace remained quick as his mouth kissed whatever skin of Rachel's it came to.

Rachel threw her head back as another orgasm ripped through her. Zoro's pace increased once again as he started to growl. Zoro's mouth latched onto Rachel's as his overly fast pace stopped. He continued to thrust in and out at random. Zoro's movements finally ceased, but he stayed seated as the two started kissing passionately. After a few minutes Zoro eased out of Rachel slowly. He lay on his side of the bed and pulled Rachel to him. He had a smirk of satisfaction when her breathing slowed and she slipped into an exhausted sleep. A dull ache in the back of his shoulders caused him to look. Several drops of blood had escaped from where Rachel's nails had dug in during their throes of passion. Zoro let out an amused sound and lay his head on his pillow. He pulled Rachel's head to him so that she was using his chest as a pillow. Her right arm was sprawled across his waist.

The sound of footsteps outside their door drew Zoro's attention. He looked to the door as his left hand reached for the blanket to cover Rachel. He smirked when the footsteps started to move away. Zoro still covered the two of them with the blanket. He didn't want Rachel to catch a cold as her body cooled off and the sweat from their 'exercise' dried.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Nunya Bizniz 2

Chapter Three: Ship Graveyard (continued ; ) )

 **"YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"** Rachel and Missy's heads snapped up in the direction of the voices. They spotted the 'rescue' team gathered around the second floor ledge of the club.

Rachel looked back to Missy and clicked her high heels together. When Missy looked at her in confusion Rachel gave her a mock salute. "Gotta go," she said shortly. Rachel spun on her heel and charged back down the way she came.

Missy didn't have time to question it when a shadow passed over her head. Zoro landed in the middle of the dance floor and was quickly on Rachel's heels. Missy blinked a few times and then was back to sorting through the bottles. She was comparing two labels when Law's face was suddenly in front of her own. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're leaving," Law announced.

"No can do, captain kangaroo." Missy proceeded to put one of the bottles in the cart while dismissing the other. I'm in charge of sorting through this mess and picking out the good stuff. I can't just abandon that duty."

"It's not an important one," Law's eye twitched. The others noticed that he didn't comment on the way that Missy refused to follow his order.

"Says you," Missy charged back. "As far as I'm concerned, there are certain libations that are integral in maintaining my sanity."

Sanji had come behind the bar and started looking at the bottles. "What are all of these?" he asked. He held up the bottle Missy just put down.

"These are different types of alcohol from mine and Rachel's world," Missy explained. "You have there a bottle of Red Wine. Not really something I have a taste for. I know that Rachel doesn't care much for it either, unless she's cooking with it. But that particular one is too ritzy to be used as anything besides a sipping drink."

Robin took the bottle from Sanji, opened it and took a careful sniff. "This has a lovely bouquet to it."

"It's yours then," Missy said quickly. "You can have all the wine and champagne as far as I'm concerned. Although, Rachel might want one or two. I know that she makes a spice wine when she has time for it."

"I'll have to ask her for a taste sometime," Robin smiled sweetly. Sanji and Ace were now doing their own search through the bottles. Since they couldn't read the language printed on the labels there was a lot of tasting going on.

"I think that we've gone off topic here," Law snapped. "We're here to bring the two back to the Depth Charge and Nunya."

"Of course we did," Robin agreed. "All you need to do now is find Luffy and we'll be on our way."

Law looked around the empty club. Luffy was no where to be seen. Usopp and Brooke were playing on a stage with the equipment and instruments. "Straw Hat-ya," he growled.

"Let the guys explore a little," Missy continued her sorting. "There's nothing here that can hurt them or us. Unless you're with Rachel, she usually finds the dangerous stuff. If she hasn't already loaded the security equipment from this ship she will in a short time."

Rachel jogged through the halls. "Let's see now," she muttered under her breath. "A right turn here." She turned down the hall and kept up her easy jog. "Now a left, a right... Up the stairs and a left." Rachel stopped her jog and caught her breath. She took off the heels she was wearing and rubbed her feet. "Wish I kept my combat boots on." She rubbed at a sore spot on her heel.

"Did you get everything needed?" Rachel turned to see Bre walking up. Bre stopped and blinked at her. "Why are you dressed like that and why are you out of breath?"

"Long story," Rachel shook her head. "Anyway, we have company. We might not have as long for 'bargain shopping' as we hoped."

"What do you mean by company?" Bre asked. "Are there other pirates here?"

"Nooooo," Rachel said slowly. "I mean that our other nakama caught up to us."

"Oh right," Bre nodded. "The rest of Luffy's crew."

"Not all of them," Rachel said. Her eyes were narrowed on Bre. "What's up with you? You're acting a bit differently then before we arrived."

"I've been doing some thinking." The sound of footsteps made Rachel shush Bre.

"We'll talk about it later," Rachel whispered. "Right now I have to keep moving." Rachel then rushed past her and turned down a different hall.

Bre looked at the sound of the footsteps. Luffy had walked past them. He was at the end of the open hall and looking down at the lower deck. "THIS SHIP HAS IT'S OWN POOL!" he yelled. "THAT'S SOOOOO COOOOOL!"

After a few more turns Rachel looked around to see she was alone. "I should write a book," she said to herself. "I think I'll call it 'How to Lose a Directionaly Challenged Man in Five Turns or Less'." Rachel was nodding to herself at her brilliant idea.

Without warning, the floor dropped out from under Rachel. As she fell arms caught her and saved her from a rough landing. Rachel blinked the dust out of her eyes and squinted to see what had happened. The roof had a circular hole in it to the floor above, the floor that Rachel had previously been standing on. Slowly, Rachel's eyes shifted to the one that was holding her. Zoro was looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Well crap," she cursed.

Zoro's lips were then crashing down on her own. He let out a growl as he pulled away. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Why would you go off on your own like that?"

"I wasn't on my own," Rachel argued. "I had Missy and Bre with me." Zoro's unreadable expression was back. "Besides, I wanted to look for this ship as soon as possible and explore it if we found it. You wouldn't have let me just go on my own."

"You're damn right I wouldn't," Zoro snapped. "You have no idea where an enemy marine could be lurking."

"You're still upset about the whole 'stolen sake surprise' thing?" Rachel asked. When Zoro didn't answer she started giggling. "If I had known you wanted some that badly I would have saved you a bottle."

"That's not the point!" Zoro snapped. "You could have been caught by the marines while you were playing around!"

"And you would storm Impel Down just to yell at me," Rachel grinned.

"Damnit woman, would you just listen to reason for once?"

"The same goes for you," Rachel pointed out. "It was the perfect time to strike at the heart of the Marines. They weren't expecting such a bold move with all the fuss that you guys caused in Dressrosa. It was the perfect moment to take advantage of the moment. Now, though, it would be impossible. Their guard is so far up that we wouldn't even dare to infiltrate a remote outpost without at least telling you all about it. At the very least we would like some back up in case we're in a corner."

Zoro stared at Rachel silently for a moment. "You're telling me that you won't go and try something like that with the navy again?"

"Maybe not 'ever' again," Rachel amended. "Just 'not right now'."

Zoro shook his head as he let Rachel stand on her feet. "Now what was this whole outfit of yours about anyway? Navy clothes don't suit you at all."

"Whether they suit me or not isn't the point," Rachel smirked. "I believe you heard what it was for back in the club area."

"Something about a pirate corrupting a recruit?" Zoro looked up thoughtfully.

"It's called 'role playing'," Rachel pointed out. "Basically, you can consider it acting. I play the act of a marine recruit, trying to impress her superiors by apprehending a notorious pirate. The same pirate in turn decides to corrupt the navy recruit using any means he deems _necessary._ " Rachel put a certain influctuation in her voice that had Zoro's eye snapping to look into her own. The smirk she was wearing told him everything.

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"You want to play now?" Rachel blinked in surprise.

"Why not?"

"I'm warning you Zoro," Rachel poked his chest. "I'll be playing the role of a marine. It's going to be a bit on the realistic side. You have to take this seriously. Also, we'll have to be careful not to involve the others. Kind of hard when they're all on the same ship." Rachel's eyes shifted to look in the direction of the others.

"They'll leave eventually," Zoro stepped closer. Rachel's eyes were instantly on him again. Zoro blinked in shock when he suddenly felt a throbbing pain in his jaw.

Rachel had a fist raised and was putting distance between them. She had her gun drawn now and was pointing it towards him. "Just remember one thing," she said sweetly. "I did give you fair warning that it would be like this." The gun then went off.

Missy felt the ship shake as she was pushing the cart towards BB. "I don't believe it," she seethed. "Okay everyone! Let's get this stuff loaded and back to the Nunya ASAP!"

"What about Rachel, Zoro, Luffy and Bre?" Usopp asked.

"What about me?" Bre walked up with her own cart.

"That leaves Luffy, Zoro and Rachel," Robin pointed out.

"Did you guys feel that?" Luffy was suddenly upon them. "The ship is going to sink! We have to find Zoro and Rachel!"

"They're fine Luffy," Missy appeased. "We'll come back and pick them up in the morning."

"But what if they're in a fight?" Luffy argued.

"They're in a fight," Missy agreed. "But it's not with any enemy."

"That bastard," Sanji seethed. His cigarette was burning down to the filter faster as he took a deep inhale. "I'm going to kill him."

"Down boy," Missy teased. "You don't need to worry about Zoro hurting Rae. Really, it's the other way around."

"I don't get it," Luffy looked confused.

"Don't worry about it Luffy," Ace said. He was ushering everyone into BB and Mini-Merry. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"We'll come back in the morning Luffy," Usopp said. "It'll be better to explore the ship in the daylight. We can see more without worrying about ghosts."

"But seeing ghosts would be so cool," Luffy whined.

"Get in the boat idiot," Sanji snapped. "If you don't get in I'll make nothing but vegetables for dinner tomorrow." Before anyone could say anything else Luffy was in BB.

"That takes care of that," Bre laughed.

"Should have known," Usopp sighed. "Instead of arguing with Luffy, which is pointless to begin with, we should have just bribed him with food or threatened him like Sanji did." The remaining people climbed into the two boats and headed back to the main ships.

Rachel was once again running through the halls. This time was different though. She wasn't necessarily trying to lose sight of Zoro or get him to lose sight of her. Every now and then she would pop a shot off at him. Zoro took a little longer to warm up to the idea of this being an actual fight. He changed his mind when one bullet came awfully close to actually causing some damage.

Rachel put up a strong fight against Zoro. Did she think she could win? Not a chance. Buy some time to make this more exciting? Without a doubt. Rachel led Zoro on a wild goose chase through the whole ship. Just when it seemed like he caught up to her she would be gone again. On several occasions Rachel had time to set up traps that Zoro had walked right into. Buckets of water nearly landing on his head, a floor slippery from soap and a pipe exploding next to him were only a few. Rachel was waiting at each trap. With the bucket she had hoped it would land on his head so she could jump him. In the end it didn't work and the more she thought about it the more cartoonish it was.

The slippery floor was only slightly better. Zoro was expected to run onto the floor, slip and fall. As he would try to get up she would slap a set of hand cuffs she got from the security room on him. Unfortunately he never lost his balance to the point of falling. Instead, Rachel ended up having to work extra hard to get away and devise another plan.

The exploding pipe was the most dangerous, but also the most likely to succeed. It would shock Zoro, possibly causing temporary blindness and sudden hearing loss. If nothing else, the smoke alone should give Rachel the opportunity she was looking for.

Rachel made her way through the smoke. She could barely make out the form of Zoro hunched over. For a splint second she was worried that she had taken things a little too far. She had just pulled the cuffs from her belt when she was slammed against the wall. Zoro was smirking down at her. He had her wrists trapped in one hand and raised above her head.

Rachel blinked in confusion, the hunched form was still in the smoke. The smoke cleared more quickly since fresh air was now coming in. The hunched figure had been various cleaning supplies stuffed in a rolling mop bucket with a tarp covering them. Rachel looked up at Zoro's face. "You cheated," she accused.

"One trap deserves another," Zoro shrugged. "Besides, I believe you've once said that 'all's fair in love and war'. This more than qualifies, don't you agree?" Zoro descended and his lips caught Rachel's. The fight continued as the two battled for dominance.

Rachel was concentrating on winning the kiss that she didn't notice what Zoro was up to until it was too late. He took the cuffs from her hand and put them on her instead. Rachel broke from the kiss when she felt the cold steel go around her wrists. Zoro moved further and started kissing and biting at Rachel's neck. It was a good thing that Zoro was holding her up. Rachel's knees buckled out from under her from the intense feelings. Zoro pushed the two of them into the closest room and closed the door.

Even though she was cuffed and practically a pile of jello, Rachel didn't stop putting up a fight for Zoro. No marine in her right mind would ever just stop fighting, regardless of her feelings to the contrary. Zoro found himself pushed against a wall. The move caused a lamp and it's stand to fall to the floor and shatter glass.

Zoro surged off of the wall and pushed Rachel up against a dresser. Whatever had been on the top of it were suddenly on the floor. Rachel double fisted and punched Zoro once again. This time he crashed into a mirror. With a smirk, Zoro charged back in and had Rachel against the door. He looped the cuffs over a hook on the door, trapping Rachel in her place.

Zoro stepped back and admired the image that Rachel presented. The uniform, which was once crisp and fresh, was disheveled and wrinkly. The short skirt had ridden up her thighs. The curve of her bottom was just barely being shown. With her arms raised not only was her bust more pronounced it was also stretching the jacket to the point where the buttons looks like they were about to bust off.

Zoro wasn't too much better off. His jaw throbbed from that last blow. It would almost certainly have a bruise in the morning. Torturously slow, Zoro took his swords from his side. He laid them against the wall with care. He then stalked towards Rachel as she attempted to pull her arms free of the hook. His hands at her waist caused her to still and look back to him. Zoro had a satisfied smirk as his hands began their search. First, he removed her hand guns and placed them with his swords. Lastly, he found her sea prism knife.

Zoro stared at the knife in thought. He glanced up to Rachel and then back down to the blade. He swiftly took the blade from it's sheath. He started at the base of the navy uniform's skirt and worked his way up. He sliced the uniform open in the front, careful not to knick Rachel. With just the front cut Zoro put the knife away and placed it with the other weapons. He turned back to Rachel to look at his handiwork.

The image Rachel gave off sent a feeling of male pride through Zoro. This woman was his wife and she had tried so hard this night to make things more exciting for him. Even to the point that he really had to think of a strategy to come out victorious. She was looking at him with hunger in her eyes. The uniform barely hanging onto her form made her look even more erotic. Zoro couldn't hold back any longer.

Zoro's hands were all over Rachel while his mouth was on hers. Rachel returned the kiss with as much heat and passion as she could muster with her hands trapped. Zoro shed his clothing as quickly as he could. His pants were barely off when Rachel's legs were wrapped around his waist. Taking that as his cue, Zoro pushed himself into his wife. The raging adrenaline from the 'game' made itself known. Zoro was never the most gentle lover, but he had been able to hold back to some extent. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins made that impossible. Zoro thrust his hips as if his life depended on it. Rachel's cries of pleasure only urged him to continue until he was finished.

Zoro leaned his head in the crook of Rachel's neck and shoulder. He had finished with so much force that he was shaking. Rachel was in a similar position. The two of them were drenched in sweat and working to catch their breath. After a moment Zoro reached up and pulled Rachel's cuffed hands from the hook. When her feet hit the floor she stumbled. Zoro caught her in his arms with a smirk. Rachel looked at him with a laugh of her own.

Zoro moved Rachel's hands so that she had her arms wrapped around his neck, the cuffs still on. "Aren't you going to take them off?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not done yet," Zoro informed her. "I'm supposed to be working on corrupting you, remember?" Zoro lowered Rachel onto the bed. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, Zoro had to follow her down.

Rachel opened her eyes tiredly. Sunlight was streaming into her eyes. It was well into the morning, looking like it was getting close to noon. Zoro's arms, wrapped around her, squeezed her tightly. It was almost as if Zoro knew the instant she woke. 'He probably did,' she thought. Rachel turned in Zoro's arms to face him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Zoro moved a hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

After a moment, Rachel pulled away. "Thanks for letting me sleep without the cuffs on," she joked. "Last night was really fun." Zoro grunted in agreement. "Although I do have one thing to say about it. The next time we want to role play like this..." A breeze ruffled the mess of Rachel's hair as she looked up at the gaping hole above their heads. "We have to make sure we're nowhere near the Nunya."


	4. AN

To all my readers,

I'm posting this AN on everyone of my stories in hopes that the person who left a recent review reads this message. As to the review in question, here's what's written:

":What a terrible Mary-Sue. I hope she gets r*** then kills herself. Better yet, you also kill yourself? Thanks in advance! :D"

Now I ask all my readers, is that really an appropriate review? Telling me that I should kill myself? This reviewer is super lucky that I'm not a depressed/suicidal individual. As to the reviewer themselves, they regestered as a guest review so I don't know who posted this grotesquely inappropriate message. I will be writing a complaint to administrators of the website in regards to this review. Now, some guests leave decent reviews where you don't tell anyone to kill themselves. All it takes is one individual to ruin it for others. It's thanks to this individual that I will be pressing to no longer allow guest reviews.

I'm sure that the reviewer had hopes that I would become discouraged and no longer post my stories. Unfortunately for you I don't allow anyone to push me around. I'll keep posting my stories and I'll do it with or without you liking them. Just because you don't like a story is absolutely no reason to tell a person to kill themselves. EVER! I don't care who you are or who you think you are. You don't ever write something like that to anyone, under any circumstances. If you were a friend of mine and I knew you had posted this to someone you would no longer be my friend and I would make sure you knew how disappointed in your behavior I was.


End file.
